Today's Top Story
by Cullen1723
Summary: Local News Reporter, Edward is hiding a secret from everyone. Is his secret really hidden from everyone or will his secret be revealed to the world? AH normal pairing.


**Hello my darlings, today I am here to present my new story. This story will be a bit different from my other stories, but I hope you enjoy this sweet tale.**

**-Cullen1723**

* * *

_**Today's Top Story**_

**EdwardPOV**

"Today's top story is celebrity Bella Swan is filming in our town. The filming company is asking for extras to come play as zombies. If you want to be in a film go to the local bakery, where they are currently filming" I said to the camera with a bright smile.

"This is Edward Cullen wishing you and your family an amazing day" I smiled till the cameraman made the hand sign for cut.

"Okay everybody that's it for today!" I heard the manager , Alice yelled from behind the cameraman. Poor guy is going to be deaf one of those days.

"Edward go home!" she yelled with her hands going to her hips.

"I'm going!" I yelled back while getting out my chair. Being a news anchor was interesting since I revealed the facts about everything that was going on in town. I always laugh knowing that if people knew my secret I would be pissed, but yet I tell people's business on air. An example would be since our station is so small and only viewed to the locals I congratulate women when they are pregnant. One time I congratulated a woman, but then I found out that she was actually a sixteen year old hiding from her parents, I felt horrible after. As I was walking out the station my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered while opening my car door.

"Hey honey, when will you be home?"my love asked sweetly.

"Ten minutes at the least" I answered with a bright smile as I heard giggling in the background.

"Okay see you soon. I love you!" she said.

"I love you too" I said before I heard a click. We never say goodbye while hanging up the phone. I never understood why, but we just don't. After about eight minutes I pulled up to the house and parked. A few seconds after I closed my door I felt two small arms wrap around my knees. I look down to see bronze uncontrollable hair.

I scooped him up as he giggled and wiggled.

"Hey Daddy!" he greeted me as he hugged my neck.

"Hey Anthony, how was your day?" I asked while kissing his forehead. My four year old quickly unwrapped himself from my neck and explained how mommy brought him to work with her and he got to climb a big tree.

"Sounds fun" I commented while opening the front door to the house.

"Daddy put me down. I have to get my new toy to show you" Anthony said while wiggling in my arms. Quickly I put him back on the ground then I heard something fall in the other room. I laughed to myself as I thought of what she could have broken, but before I could walk down the hall Anthony had came back with a batman action figure.

"Daddy look!" he yelled while pushing the toy into my hands.

"Oh cool buddy. Did mommy get him for you?" I asked while looking at the figure in my hands.

"Yeah! Isn't he awesome?" he asked smiling while I gave him the toy.

"Yeah. Where is mommy?" I asked while watching him move the figure's arms.

"In your room" he said before running back into his room. He must have had candy or some sort of sugar today. I started walking towards my room when I heard her fall down. Quickly I opened the door to see her sitting on the floor soaked to the bone while holding a feather duster.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused by the scene in front of me.

"I was cleaning our room, but it isn't working out so well" she said while throwing the feather duster on the floor.

"Interesting. Care to explain?" I asked chuckling.

"I started cleaning when I heard you with Anthony in the living room, but when I started dusting the picture frame it fell and the glass broken. Then I went get the broom in the closet in the hall, but then when I grabbed the broom it broke. I was already upset so I left it and came to clean our bathroom. While I started cleaning the water knobs, I turned on the water by mistake so as I am getting out I slipped and fell. Which is where you find me now" she explained with an annoyed tone. I leaned against the doorframe while holding back laughter. Silently I put my arms out in which she got up and hugged me tightly.

"Why am I so clumsy?" she mumbled into my chest.

"I don't know love" I said before kissing the top of her head. She let out a frustrated sigh then I felt a kiss placed on the center of my chest.

"Where is Anthony?" she asked squeezing me tight.

"He is playing in his room" I answered while pulling her head to look at me.

"Hi" she said sweetly when our eyes finally met.

"Hello beautiful" I said before kissing her soundly on her lips. She moaned against my lips, but shortly after her phone started ringing.

"Urgh! Stupid filming company!" she said annoyed. Quickly she answered her phone.

"Hello" she said while pushing me onto the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked before starting to play with my hair.

"Fine I'll see you a week for final shooting" she said annoyed while hanging up and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The stupid company cut some scenes" she replied while unbuttoning my shirt.

"Now I have a extra week of filming next week. The only bright side is I get a weekend off" she said while pulling my shirt off. I feel bad about her work schedule because it is constantly changing. With her being an actress its hard for her because she wants us to become that dream family that she always wanted. Only she didn't want the public to bother me so with our secret relationship it's harder on me. I can say that I have a girlfriend and son, but I have to call her Mandy when my friends ask about her. Its annoying, but I love her and I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want to shout 'I love Isabella Marie Swan'. I know I can't, but I want to.


End file.
